Sincerity
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: *CHAP 2 UPDATED* After the 'magical night', they go on with their lives. Few years later, both are engaged but then sudden memories of each other are brought back to life and Matt decides to find the girl he shared his best night with. R&R!~
1. Christmas Duties

Miyuki Hamasaki: This ficcie is based on the movie 'Serendipity'. Nothing else to say... Go on with the ficcie! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon characters _or the movie, 'Serendipity'._

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Sincerity

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Chapter 1

Christmas Duties

"Black gloves, black gloves.." A young blonde muttered as he pushed through the crowd. He stopped for a second or two, scanning the long list held in his hand. He sighed in relief as he grabbed a pen and put a small checkmark next to the last, small, empty box on the list. He looked around, knowing that he was in the right department.

_'Yes!' He smiled, overjoyed as his clear blue eyes landed on a rack that was being decorated with colorful gloves by the assistant manager. Apparently, there were twice as many hands, all reaching out to grab the gloves off of the rack in a hurry. In less than a minute, the rack was left bare with a small pair of black gloves left to cover it unsuccessfully._

_'No, no, no!!!' His smile dissolved as he pushed through the crowd again, this time, walking towards the bare rack, as fast as he could. As soon as he was close enough, he reached out to grab the glove. He pulled his hand back but then realized that he couldn't for another hand was holding onto the gloves._

"Excuse me.." He trailed off as looked up to see a young teenage girl, just about his age.

"Oh I'm sorry," The girl had long brown silky hair, about down to her back. Her cheeks were painted with hints of pink, obvious that she had been outside not too long ago. Her caramel eyes looked up at him with her head tilted a little. "I didn't realize you were holding them too."

"Uh, that's alright." He blinked rapidly, feeling a little idiotic about just standing there and staring at her like that. He gave the gloves a little tug and was about to walk away when the girl stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going with _my gloves?" She looked at him expectantly, as if he should bow down and hand her the gloves._

"Um, let's see, I'm going over to the casher to pay for these gloves so that I can finally go home and wrap it for my girlfriend?" He said, looking at her as if she was a little three-year-old or something. 

"You can't do that." Her eyes narrowed down to small slits.

"And why not?" He stared at her, dumbfounded by her actions.

"Because those gloves are _mine and __I'm gong to pay for them so that I can give them to __my boyfriend!"_

"Well that's just too bad because-" He stopped when the girl pulled the gloves back and hung it on the rack.

"You see these?" She asked innocently. The blonde nodded, confused at such a dumb question.

"Well _I grabbed them before you so it's __mine!" She smiled smugly, her hands still on the gloves that still hung from the rack._

"I'm sorry but _I grabbed them first!" He glared at her. The girl shook her head in disagreement, not breaking eye contact._

"Well-"

"No! Those are _mine!"_

They continued to argue when an old man came and grabbed the black gloves and said, "A-ha! Last ones I assume. Very lucky of me!"

"Hey that's _mine!" Both boy and girl yelled._

"I don't think so," The old man smiled. "I got them first."

"No but..." The blonde stopped, not knowing what to say.

"But those are _his!" The girl said, surprising the blonde. "Those are for his girlfriend!"_

"Yeah! And those gloves are for her boyfriend..." He trailed off, rethinking what he just said. The girl was about to say something else when the old man stopped her.

"Wait, wait!" The old man waved his hands in frustration. "These gloves belong to the gentleman-"

"So that he can give it to his girlfriend!" The girl chimed in.

"But it is also this young lady's-"

"So that she can give it to her boyfriend!" The boy jumped in, finishing the sentence for him.

"But then how are _both of you going to give it to your boyfriend or girlfriend?" The old man looked confused._

"Um well..." This time, the girl looked stumped.

"It's because _she's my girlfriend!" The blonde added._

"What?!?!?!?" The old man and the girl looked confused and... well, just about confused.

"Haha," The boy fake laughed, scratching his head. "I guess my _girlfriend," He put more emphasis on the word girlfriend. "Was going to get me gloves..."_

"For a Christmas present, like you were going to get me?" The girl began to catch on.

"Yes, so she's like my-"

"Girlfriend!" She said, obviously less confused by now. "And he's my-"

"Boyfriend! Yes! Exactly!" The blonde concluded, smiling.

"Okay, well..." The old man still looked confused. _Very confused. "You two keep the gloves.. Um.. And Merry Christmas!" He walked away, still looking very confused._

"Hmm, that went smoothly." The blonde joked, laughing. The girl burst out giggling.

"Here, you keep the gloves." The blonde smiled warmly at the girl, as she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"No, you can keep them," She giggled again. "You came up with that boyfriend and girlfriend idea anyway."

"No, I _insist! __You keep the gloves." He forced the gloves into her hand._

"No, you.." The girl stopped, looking up into his eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Fine, I _will keep them!"_

The blonde looked a little confused, not to mention dumbfounded but then laughed when he saw her eyes.

"Yes, _you keep them."_

"Okay!" The girl looked happy and dragged him over to the casher with her as she got out her wallet to pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was quite a scene back there, eh?" The blonde looked at the girl with a playful smile.

"Don't remind me! That was so embarrassing now that I think about it." She giggled.

"Heh, yeah, well-"

"Hey I have an idea!" The girl smiled. "Let's go somewhere to munch!"

Before the boy got a chance to reply, the girl dragged him away to a nice but small restaurant.

"And.. Where is this?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you! Let's go inside!" She looked at him with her big brown eyes and pulled him inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll have a slice of chocolate cake and some hot chocolate please." Her voice was soft as she ordered from the menu. "What about you?"

"Um, I'd like what she's having please." The boy hesitated, not knowing what else to order.

"Okay, please hold on." The waiter walked away with the orders.

"So," She took off her soft pink hat. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Yamato." He smiled at her, feeling hypnotized by her soft brown eyes. "You?"

"Guess." He noticed her small dimples in her cheeks when she smiled.

"Uhhh-" He was interrupted when their cakes and hot chocolate arrived. 

"Thanks." She thanked the waiter as she paid him.

"Wait, you shouldn't pay him," Yamato stopped them. "I should."

"Nope," Her eyes twinkled. "My treat." She handed the waiter a few bills, whispering, "Keep the change."

The waiter thanked her and said a quick, "I hope you enjoy the cake. Thanks for coming to Sincerity."

"Sincerity, eh?" Yamato looked at her as she gave him a quick nod after taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Sincerity," She looked at him with her hands around her cup. "Isn't that such a beautiful name," She smiled. "Yamato?"

"Yup." Yamato grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the cake. "Mmmm.. Delicious! Now.. Back to your name."

"Uh-huh." The girl pushed her hair back and took a bite out of her cake too. "What about it?" She teased.

"Is it..." He looked around the place. "Victoria?"

"Mmhp!" She looked as if she almost choked on her cake. "I would _never have such a name! Do I look like a Victoria to you?" She stuck her tongue out at him._

"Of course not!" He replied to her actions by sticking his tongue out at her too. "How about..." And he continued to guess her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you going to tell me your name _now?" He said, walking backwards with his hands on his head. She shook her head as they walked down the street._

"Nope." She looked up at the sky. "If fate wanted us together, you would guess my name right." She looked into his eyes and smiled faintly. 

"Fate? Faith? You believe that stuff?" Yamato smiled as he shook his head.

"Yup!" She stopped for a second. "You know, I should really get going."

"What? No," He plead. "You can't go! At least give me your number?" She smiled, looking a bit amused. She nodded and found a small piece of paper in her purse. She quickly wrote down her number and handed it over to him.

"My number." She grinned.

"Okay." He took the paper from her when a small gust of wind blew it out of his hands. "Oops, no, wait.." He turned around to grab it when the wind picked up once more and formed a small tornado of garbage all over the place.

"Great." He turned around to face her. "Can you please give me your number again?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "Nope. Did you see that? That was a sign from faith itself. It doesn't think we should be together." She looked panicked.

"Oh no, please," He begged her. "It was just a gust of wind. Please."

She stopped as if an idea had popped in her head. She grabbed a $5 bill from her bag. 

"Here," She handed him the bill. "Write your full name and your number on this."

"On a $5 bill?" He looked amused. "Okay." He scribbled down his number and name.

"There. Now hold on for sec." She ran across the street and stopped by a place where they sold newspaper and junk. She mumbled something and handed the guy the $5 bill and came running back with a packet of gum.

"What the hell was that?" Yamato said, annoyed.

"You see, once I get that bill back in my hands, I'll be able to call you." She said as she popped the small stick of pink gum in her mouth.

"Oh yes, that'll be very likely." He rolled his eyes.

"You see, if fate wants us together, that $5 bill _will be in my hands sooner or later." She looked at him seriously._

"Okay, okay, fine!" He twirled as he waved his arms. "But that's not fair. How will _I ever get a chance to contact you?"_

"Okay, let's see..." The girl looked through her purse and pulled out a book. "See this book? The title is _Chicken Soup for the Soul."_

"Yea?" He nodded, not fully understanding her.

"Tomorrow morning, I will write my name and number on the first page and sell it to a old bookstore." She opened the book and showed him. "And it's _your job to find this book, this exact book and get my number." She put her hand up and waved for a taxi._

"What bookstore?" He asked, sounding desperate.

"I can't tell you." She looked at him with her warm brown eyes as a yellow taxi began to slow down near her.

"That's great, great." He grabbed her wrist as the taxi stopped completely and she opened the door. "Your name. Please?"

"My name is.." She put her hands on his face as she smiled. She pulled him closer and her soft, cherry lips brushed against Yamato's. 

"..My name is Mimi." With that, she got in the taxi and left Yamato breathless on the sidewalk, staring after the yellow taxi.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: ^^;; How was that? Okay, I have got to run, VERY FAST, or else I'll never get my public speaking homework done..... Ahhh!! Anyway, pretty please review? Can I ask for at least *five* reviews for this chapter? *looks at readers innocently* Pretty please? Okay, well I'm going to run now. Bye bye!


	2. Past Memories

Miyuki Hamasaki: Aww.. *sniffles* The reviews were so touching! Lolz, anyway, thanks a lot for those who reviewed! ^_^ You have seriously lifted my spirits up and encouraged me to _actually go on!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon characters _or the movie, 'Serendipity'._

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: Sincerity

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Chapter 2

Past Memories

"Mmm.." A girl with short, wispy, orange hair moaned as she parted from a soft kiss with a tall blonde who held her face ever-so-gently.

"Okay, break it up!" Another blonde, looking slightly younger, said as he jumped in between them. "This isn't a place for making out, so sorry to disappoint you," He put on a fake disgusted look on his face. "But this is an engagement party!" He fake punched the tall blonde on the arm.

"I believe it's _my engagement party lil' bro!" He teased._

"Yeah, well," The younger blonde smiled as he put his arms around a brunette. "I'm going to go and have some _fun with my lover here." The girl that he was hugging blushed madly. She looked up at him with hazel eyes and gave him a peck on his cheek._

"I think we're gonna get outta here." He smiled, returning the peck.

"Okay T.K.," The blonde smiled at his little bro. "Out you go." He patted T.K. on the back as everybody from the table (_A/N You're probably all like, 'There was a table?!?!?') stood up and walked towards the entrance._

"See you." T.K. smiled as he began to walk towards a car with his arms still around the girl.

"Kari, you let me know how T.K. is in the morning." The blonde yelled at the girl. "Seeing how much he drunk tonight, he's going to have a _badddddd headache tomorrow morning." He smirked._

"Mm.. Mattie dearie," The orange haired girl grabbed his arm. "Maybe _we should get going?"_

"Good idea Sora," Matt pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead softly. "But I don't think I'm in the mood for _that tonight."_

"Ooooohh!! Why not," She looked up at him with her bottom lip stuck out. "Yamato." She held the word Yamato smoothly and seductively, looking at him with her small beady eyes (_A/N I'm sorry, I make Sora sound like a snake or something by saying that but I forget what her eyes' color are.. ^_^;;). _

"I'm sorry Sora," He kissed her once again on her forehead. "But I'm not in the mood."

"Awww..." Sora pouted. "Well I guess we'll stay a little longer then?"

"Nah," Yamato held her closer. "I think I'll get going now. You can stay if you'd like."

"I think I will." She sounded a little pissed.

"Aww, don't be like the Sora." Matt whispered into her eyes gently. He kneeled down a little to look into her eyes. "Maybe my mood will change after you come home." 

A smile formed on Sora's lips as she giggled slightly and pulled him closer.

"Okay Yamato," She batted her eyes. "I'm going home tonight, drunk and totally bare," She pulled him so that they were almost touching. "And I expect you to welcome me back home." She whispered as they came together for a passionate kiss. Matt twitched a little as they pulled apart.

_'What's wrong with me?' Matt wondered, not knowing why he had twitched._

"Mmm.. See how wonderful that was Mattie?" Sora smiled devilishly. "A little more of those and you'll get in the mood, I swear."

"Wonderful, Sora." Matt whispered lightly. "I'll see you soon."

"You will," Sora said as she began to walk back into the building. "You will." She winked and she was gone. Yamato sighed quietly and approached his car in total silence, caught up in his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooooh!!" A girl whispered in frustration. "Why-won't-this-frigging-key-fit......" She tripped over the doorstep as the door opened.

"Ouch." She stood up and dusted her skirt. "I wish the weather-" She didn't finish for she spotted a huge box, wrapped nicely with a pink bow tied around it. She looked around the room suspiciously and playfully. She smiled and spotted a card.

_'To my love, Mimi'_

"Awww..." Mimi whispered as she looked at the box with a playful look on her face. "Now for you..." She began to rip through the wrapping paper and open the big box.

"Now, who would come up with a smart idea like this?" She said as she held up another box. She ripped through that quickly to come to another box, slightly smaller.

"Oooh.. I wish I knew what is behind all this!" She went through about ten more boxes, finally coming to the last one, the size of her fist. She smiled slightly and opened it to find a soft, pink box.

_'Ooh.. Please let it be what I think it is..' Mimi hoped as she took a deep breath. She gulped and opened the box slowly._

Inside the box, which was obviously a ring holder was...

Nothing.

Mimi felt disappointment take over. What was this? A cruel joke? She was about to burst out crying when she heard somebody's footsteps. She felt an somebody's arms wrapping around her and hold her gently.

"You have to say 'Yes' first." A low, husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Taichi!!" Mimi giggled as she turned around to see his big brown eyes looking into her's. 

"Well..?" He waited patiently, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm.." She teased. "Let me think... YES!!!" She jumped into his arms, the wrapping paper flying in the air.

"Did you think it was all a joke?" Tai looked at her with his eyes full of love.

"Yes, I did actually." Mimi giggled as she hugged him.

"Well, it isn't." Tai smiled as he held her hand and slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

"Mm... I love you Tai." 

"I love you too Mimi." Tai whispered as he held Mimi tight in his arms.

"Mm-hmm..." Mimi closed her eyes for a second and then looked up at him. "How did I ever become this lucky girl with such a lovable guy like you?"

"Mm.. I guess you were just lucky," Tai smiled as he leaned down. "Just plain lucky." He whispered those last words as he and Mimi came together for a warm kiss.

"I love you..." Mimi whispered as they parted for a second. "I love you so much..." She trailed off as they came together again for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt drove in silence as many things crossed his mind. The small twitch incident was still on his mind and bugging him. 

_'Maybe I'm not so sure about this whole marriage thing.' Matt thought. It could have been that. Matt was never really planned on this marrying thing. He didn't want to marry anyone unless he was one hundred percent absolute that whoever it was, was __the one. He began to feel nagative about the marriage._

_'Maybe I should call it off,' Matt thought it all over. Yeah, that was probably the best. __'Maybe until I'm totally sure about Sora.'_

Matt smirked. Just about a week ago, he was dying to marry Sora. Now, he felt a little weird about it. He shook his head as he came upon his house. He stopped his car on his driveway and turned off the engine. He sighed and rested his head on the seat. How did he meet her anyway? Oh yeah - at a club. His band was playing at a club because they were short on money and the club had offered a lot for them. He remembered that night, with Sora looking up at him in a red tank top and tight black pants. He fell in love in an instant as so did she. He closed his eyes to see a bunch of memories go through his mind - their first date, they first time they kissed, - everything went through his mind in a flash. His eyes suddenly opened wide as a certain memory went through his mind, except this time, not about him and Sora. The flashing in his head came to a stop, the moment when he kissed..

_'Mimi.' Everything came to a stop as he remembered how amazing that one night was. It was one night. Just one. But even so, that one night seemed like the most memorable memory out of every thing he had been through with Sora. Just then, a sudden panicky idea crossed his mind._

_'Maybe Sora isn't the one,' Matt thought as his eyes widened, looking like big saucers. __'Maybe it's Mimi. Even though I only knew her for one night. And maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll still remember me...' Matt felt his mouth drying up as that thought registered into his mind. _

_'Not the one...' Those three words rang in his mind, getting him even more panicked. But then he remembered something else._

_'Maybe.. Maybe she will remember me.. No.. She should...' Matt began to feel hopeful and smiled. He turned on the car engine._

"Next stop - every old book store in the city." Matt felt his mouth tug for a smile and whispered to himself. Maybe there still was a chance to find _the one._

Maybe.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: Sorry, short, _short, __short chapter. I should get going now because it's like, __very late right now. This chapter didn't have much in it, it was mostly just to have Matt reminded of Mimi. The next chapter will probably have lots of action in it because later on, Matt will go on a search for the book. Anyway, I'm gonna get running now.... Bye bye! _

P.S. Uh.. _Five reviews for this chapter? Pretty please? Thankies! ^_^;;_


End file.
